Applicant has created a number of feminine hygienic pads for use by females to absorb uncontrolled discharges, such as urine, vaginal secretions, postcoital leakage, menstrual straining, or the like as shown in his U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,277 and 3,983,873.
Such pads must be carefully made of certain soft layered or non-layered materials and in some versions with filler materials so that certain dimensions of the pads are maintained. Such pads have been difficult and relatively expensive to produce.
An object of this invention is to provide a method, or methods of producing such pads inexpensively maintaining desired dimensions and characteristics of the pad so that the female may place such pad into the interlabial space easily and quickly to absorb uncontrolled discharges such as urine or the like.
The methods used to create such pads must provide an inexpensive pad having certain geometric cross sections distinguished by anterior leading edge portions of reduced transverse thickness and posterior portions of greater or more substantial transverse thickness and the desired dimensions and geometric configuration must be substantially maintained during quantity production. The methods of applicant accomplishes such objects and results.
Other objects of this invention will in part be obvious and in part hereinafter pointed out.